


Silk

by Nightchild78



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Reference, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightchild78/pseuds/Nightchild78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto loves nothing more than silk, almost nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta reader badly_knitted for her help and unwavering support. This my first attempt to drabble. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto looked at the shop's shelves filled with an infinite variety of ties and smiled.

He loved ties, and silk ones most of all. It was not quite a fetish, but almost.

As far as he remembered, he had always enjoyed silk's feel. He liked its warmth, its smoothness. Nothing could equal the sensual touch of silk under his fingers.

Ianto's smile widened, as he reached out for a dark red design.

Nothing, except perhaps Jack's skin, Jack's _intimate_ skin.

He closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

No, no silk in the world could compete with Jack's skin.

_End_


End file.
